


Lefty

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Food, M/M, Sam Finds Out, Sam POV, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something doesn’t seem right, Sam thinks…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lefty

They are at a diner, the righteous hungry of a hunt gone very well, and plates stacked before them, covering the whole table in their section with delicious food. Sam has his preferential salad but even he feels elated enough to purge on a thick slice of pie and sweet potato fries with cheese curds. Dean is just about shoveling anything within reach into his mouth, stopping to chew and swallow only when his mouth cannot hold anymore food, biting obnoxiously loud every time Sam looks at him, but otherwise looking quite happy with the grease laden food. Cas has his sliders, eating it at a more sedate pace than Dean and a tall glass of strawberry milkshake he sips from through a curly straw every fifth bite or so.

Sam has to concede that the food is really good. There is grease, but it seems the diner believed in changing the fryer oil more than once a week. It smells wonderful and tastes amazing. It is 3 in the morning so not many people are around in the 24 hour open diner. The trio munch with pleasure and make appreciative grunts every now and then.

It takes Sam a few long minutes to notice that Dean is eating with his left hand. It’s not _that_ unusual really, but it just looks odd for some reason while Dean cuts everything with the edge of his fork and eats. 

Maybe it is the fact that he is not sporting an injury or something that usually necessitates the use of his left hand.

Dean is technically a right handed man, but training with John for all those years and the years fighting monsters and the like since has left him an adept ambidextrous individual. Sam himself favours the left usually but has no problem managing well with his right too. Not to mention the many times hands and fingers were broken, muscles pulled, bruises, and others of their ilk that made moving hands a tad difficult to resume normal life in between hunts. So, no, it was not unusual, just different to see Dean sit and eat with his left hand without anything being wrong with his right.

Cas makes a small sound of displeasure then and Sam looks at him and sees that he smeared mayo near his lips. The napkins are near Sam and before Sam can hand them off to Cas to wipe his face with, Cas brings up his left hand which Sam presumed was just folded on his lap while he ate his sliders one handed. Sam’s eyes just go wide involuntarily when he sees that Dean’s hand is clasped in Cas’, and quite tightly so. Dean makes no attempt to wrench his hand free as Cas tries to wipe his face with Dean’s hand still in his hold, doesn’t even seem to notice that Sam is staring at him. Cas wipes his face with his hand, wipes his hand on his coat and puts it back down between Cas and Dean like before.

Sam resumes chewing at their lack of reaction at his reaction. Or maybe Dean was already in a food coma and didn’t realize and Cas was still not very good at catching intent and purpose off facial cues. 

‘Huh’, Sam thinks. ‘Can’t believe I missed that.’

After that, Sam just became more aware as to what was going on in his own home and he couldn’t help feeling a bit embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed that tiny little detail before. Cas was sleeping in Dean’s room for fuck’s sake and it took him, Sam Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, that long to realize. 

It was not that he didn’t know that his brother and brother in arms and sorta-kinda-brother-in-law-now had deep and profound feelings for each other, he knew what love was, Ok, and he knew beyond a shade of doubt that Dean and Cas loved each other. It was just that he expected to have to take some drastic measure down the line to make his oblivious brother realize and wasn’t that a laugh, that it was Sam who turned out to be the oblivious one. 

Dean just looked so content nowadays. And Cas was always glued to his side, like, more than before, which was saying something. Sam started walking on them cuddling on the den big sofa while watching Disney movies on the big screen that Dean insisted was the thing that the bunker lacked for total awesomeness. Dean also became very, very, good at eating with just his left hand and hold on to Cas with the other. Sometimes Sam thought that Cas was just like a little ruffled duckling that followed Dean everywhere. It actually took some effort to remember that Cas was a goddamn celestial being, of the heavens high and powerful beyond their comprehension that came to play in their fights.

The hunts went easy too. Cas at their side just made things so much safer for Dean and Sam while they went hunter on the baddies. Cas was unsurprisingly highly protective of Dean. He was surprisingly protective of Sam too, as Sam found out over a few hunts, and he found such happiness in that knowledge.

They still went out for the victory meals at diners and Dean still stuffed his face like a teenager, while Cas usually went for variations of the burger, and Sam didn’t worry about Dean clogging his arteries that much anymore. Dean did take to trying to feed Cas a few bites of his dessert every time and Cas would always accept with this fond look on his face that Sam felt like swooning sometimes. It had been hard, losing so much of their family over the years - Bobby, Ellen, Jo, John, others - but this, only the three of them felt like one too, a good one at that and when Dean would bring up Cas’s hand in his hand to run his lips over his knuckles with a happy look, Sam felt inescapably happy too. It just felt good to be alive in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh S11E20 has made me soooooo happy!!!! Thank you for reading. Unbetaed. Kudos and comments are really lovely.


End file.
